


Alec Gets Sick

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Alec gets the flu and Magnus calls Catarina for help.





	Alec Gets Sick

Magnus is powerful and takes his role as 'Protector' seriously. But what happens when thirteen year old Alec gets the flu?

Let's find out. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus puts the plate of bagels on the table. He wonders why Alec is still in his room. He's going to be late. Magnus walks into Alec's bedroom.

His heart stops when he sees Alec slumped on the floor by his bed. Magnus runs over and kneels beside him. He gently turns Alec onto his back and pushes the hair off his face. Alec is burning up and his pulse is racing.

Magnus whispers, "Alec, please open your eyes for me."

Alec's eyes open for a few seconds then close, but Magnus could see they were unfocused. Magnus puts an arm under Alec's legs, the other under his back and carefully lifts him. He gently lays Alec on his bed.

Magnus runs his thumb across his fingertips as he tries to think of what to do. Suddenly Alec starts to have convulsions. Magnus reaches for Alec, but the convulsions stop as quickly as they begun. Magnus blinks back tears as he takes his phone out his pocket. He has no idea what to do but he knows who does.

He calls Catarina. He listens to the phone ring as the tears run down his face. She picks up after the tenth ring, and in a cold voice asks, "Who the fuck is this?"

Magnus swallows, her anger on top of Alec being sick, rendering him speechless.

A minute later, after looking at the caller ID, Catarina says in a calmer voice, "Magnus? What is it?"

Magnus can only whisper one word, "Alexander."

"Where?"

"Loft."

A minute later, a portal opens in the living room. Catarina walks out. She looks around, then walks into Alec's bedroom.

Magnus looks at her through tearful eyes. She walks over to him. She snaps her fingers and a chair appears at the foot of the bed. She gently guides Magnus to it and has him sit down. She takes his phone and puts it on top of Alec's dresser.

Her eyes are gentle, "I'm here."

Magnus whispers, "Thank you."

She smiles, then walks back to the bed. She passes a hand over Alec and shakes her head. She flicks her wrist and a bottle of Tylenol Cold liquid appears on the nightstand. She pours some into the dosage cup and sits Alec up. She kisses the teenager's forehead, "Alec, I need to give you some medicine."

Alec's eyes are unfocused as they slowly open. She smiles as she puts the cup to his lips and he drinks it. She rests him back on the bed and his eyes close.

She turns to Magnus and gently smiles, "Now, you." She points to the door.

Magnus nods as he stands. He walks over to the bed and squeezes Alec's hand. He kisses Alec's forehead, "I'll be right back." He follows Catarina out the bedroom.

Catarina eyes the bagels on the table, "Breakfast?"

Magnus nods, "I was wondering why Alec was still in his room and found him on the floor." He wipes his eyes, "He was convulsing, Catarina."

She hugs him, then holds his face in her hands, "With all the mundanes you have known in your life, I can't believe this is the first time you have dealt with one having the flu."

"Is that what's wrong with Alexander?"

"Yes, my dear Magnus, it is. But he will be fine."

"I guess none of the mundanes got sick while I was with them."

Catarina laughs, "I guess. Now, sit and enjoy your breakfast."

"You're welcome to join me."

She smiles as they walk to the kitchen table, "Thank you."

Magnus fills two mugs with coffee then they sit down. He eats a bagel, his eyes focused on Alec's bedroom. He gives Catarina a weak smile, "Sorry for waking you."

She smiles, "Sorry for cursing."

He nods. He eyes her nightgown, it's pink with huge yellow, purple and blue flowers, "Sorry about that nightgown."

She laughs, "Mr. Bane, do not insult my clothing."

His smile is bright, "Sorry."

She nods, "It's good to see you smile, Magnus."

He looks at Alec's bedroom, "Alexander."

"Will be fine. Give him the Tylenol every four hours. Keep a basin with cool water by the bed, to wipe his forehead. If he starts to get cold, add a blanket to the bed. Have some clear soup on the stove for when he's somewhat awake. You got this, Magnus."

"Magic?"

She shakes her head, "This is not something that can be healed with magic. This is a virus that his body has to fight off. Basically like warlock fever."

"Warlock fever, I can handle."

"Then you will be fine."

"I don't know, finding him on the floor scared me, Catarina."

She reaches across the table and squeezes his hand, "Tell you what, I'll stay the rest of the day."

"I would appreciate that."

She smiles, "I'm off tonight, so once you have settled down, I'll go home and get some sleep."

He smiles, "Thanks." He stands and wraps up the remaining bagels, "Guess I'll save these for when he gets better."

Catarina nods, "A week, two tops and he'll be as good as new."

"Two weeks?" Magnus groans.

"It'll go faster than you know it."

Magnus nods. He reaches for his mug to refill it, when Alec screams his name. Magnus brings a ball of magic to his hand as he runs to Alec's bedroom. Catarina follows.

Magnus looks around but there is nobody to attack. Alec's arms are flailing but his eyes are closed. He screams, "Magnus" again.

Magnus extinguishes the magic in his palm as Catarina calmly walks to the bed. She flicks her hand and a basin of water is on the nightstand next to the bottle of Tylenol. She snaps her fingers and a washcloth appears in her hand. She wets it and gently wipes Alec's forehead, "Shh, Magnus is here. I'm here. You're safe."

Magnus sits in the chair and holds his head in his hands, "I'm useless."

Catarina snaps her fingers and a chair appears next to the nightstand. She puts the washcloth on the side of the basin, "You're not useless, Magnus, you just don't have enough knowledge or practice. Come sit here."

He stands and walks over. He sits down, then moves the chair closer to the bed. He looks up at Catarina, "It's okay if I sit closer to him?"

She laughs, "Magnus, of course it's okay." She walks over to the other chair and sits down, "Now unlike warlock fever, as you saw, Alec can still move and talk. The fever is affecting his mind and he may say things that are upsetting to you. But it's only the fever so don't take it to heart."

"Say things, like what?"

Catarina shrugs, "I really don't know, he might say anything. But whatever it is, don't let it upset you."

Magnus takes a deep breath and nods. He picks up the washcloth and wipes Alec's face, then he leans over and kisses Alec's forehead, "I'm right here, Alexander."

Catarina smiles, "See, you'll doing fantastic already."

Magnus smiles as he puts the washcloth on the nightstand and holds Alec's hand. He jumps when his phone rings. He reaches into his pocket. Catarina smiles as she grabs his phone off the dresser and looks at it, "Maryse."

Magnus sighs, "I should tell her that Alec is sick."

Catarina nods as she stands, "I'll do it. You stay with our patient." She walks out the bedroom.

Magnus runs his thumb across Alec's knuckles. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The peace that surrounds him when Alec is near, is still there even though Alec is sick. He opens his eyes when he hears his name.

Alec's eyes are half open but he's looking at Magnus. His voice is barely a whisper, "Why am I in bed?"

"You're sick, Alexander."

"Sick?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, you have flu."

"Oh."

Magnus smiles, "Rest, Catarina and I will take care of you."

"Okay." Alec nods as his eyes close.

Magnus kisses his forehead. He sees Catarina standing by the door, "You explained what was going on to Maryse?"

Catarina nods. She hands Magnus his phone and walks over to the chair. Magnus puts the phone next to the bottle of Tylenol. Catarina sits down, "Alec's first period instructor informed her that he wasn't in class. Jace and Izzy told her that they hadn't seen him this morning so she called you. I told her he was sick with the flu and it was best that they all stay away." She smiles, "While he was up, you should have given him a little soup."

Magnus sighs, "Damn it."

Catarina laughs, "It's not serious, Magnus. When it's time for his next dose of medicine, maybe he'll be awake."

"I was just happy to talk to him."

Catarina nods, "I know. So you and Maryse are best buddies now?"

Magnus laughs, as he runs his thumb across Alec's knuckles, "I wouldn't go that far, but she now realizes that we are on the same side."

"Team Alec."

Magnus nods, "She understands that I'd hurt myself before harming him."

"Damn right."

Magnus smiles, "You've come up in conversation as well."

"Me? Why the hell are you talking about  ** _me_  **to Maryse Lightwood?"

"I told her that if something happened to Alec and she couldn't reach me, she was to contact you."

"Oh, that's different. Good idea."

Magnus smiles, "I thought so."

She laughs, "Magnus Bane, you are not a humble man."

"Never said I was, my dear Catarina."

She smiles, "You're a good man, Magnus Bane."

He nods as his thumb continues to run across the teenager's knuckles. Magnus closes his eyes then slowly opens them as he glances at Catarina, "Can I ask you a serious question?"

She nods, "If it's about Alec, of course."

"How do you know it's about Alexander?"

She smiles, "Because right now, he is the only thing on your mind."

Magnus nods, "Good point. Okay, how long before he decides that he no longer needs me as his Protector?"

She sits back in the chair, "What are you talking about, Magnus, he will always need you."

"No, Catarina, he won't. He's a ShadowHunter. Eventually he won't need me to keep him safe and he'll return to the Institute never to step foot in the loft again."

"Magnus..."

He cuts her off, "The Order can only be revoked by two people. The DownWorlder that declared it in the first place and the one that is protected. He has Jace now, they are going to be parabatai, why the hell would he need me?"

"Magnus, have you seen the way Alec looks at you?"

Magnus waves his left hand at her, his right still running across Alec's knuckles, "Crush, nothing more. He's thirteen, give him two or three years and he'll find some pretty ShadowHunter to love."

"How do you know that?"

"Catarina, he's a ShadowHunter, they stick to their own kind."

"Yes he is a ShadowHunter and yes Jace will be his parabatai, but I've seen the way he looks at you, when you aren't looking, this is more than a crush."

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The calmness that is 'Alec' wraps around him like a hug. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at Catarina, "You think so?"

She smiles, "Of course, I can't read minds, but I do think the boy is in love with you. Do you love him?"

Magnus shrugs, "I'm not sure, he is only thirteen."

Catarina laughs, "Yes, best you not let anybody else know your feelings about him for a couple more years. Maryse may be your best buddy, but I'm sure Robert will use anything to get Alec away from you."

Magnus' eyes go cold, "It's best for Robert that he keep away from Alec and I."

"You never liked him."

"Never, even before that night. There was always something about him that put my teeth on edge."

She nods, "The few times I've had to deal with the man, there was something about him that made my skin crawl." She glances at Alec, then smiles, "But nobody had better harm his son as long as I breathe."

"Amen to that, Catarina."

"So no more silly talk about Alec revoking the order?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, thank you for putting my mind at ease."

"You're welcome. It's time for his medicine, see if you can handle it."

Magnus nods. He pours the required amount in the dosage cup, then sits on the bed beside Alec. He gently sits Alec up, "Time for medicine."

Alec's eyes slowly open, "Kay."

Magnus holds the cup to his lips and lets him drink. When it's all gone, Magnus lays Alec back on the bed. Alec's eyes close. Magnus moves back to the chair and looks at Catarina, "How did I do?"

She smiles, "Excellent, you must have had a good teacher."

He smiles, "The best."

She laughs, "Then in that case, maybe I can go home now?"

Magnus nods, "I think I can handle it now."

"Good, but don't hesitate to call if you need me, Magnus."

"I won't." They both stand and walk out the bedroom.

Catarina hugs him, "I'll be over tomorrow before my shift, just to see how he's doing."

"I would appreciate that."

She smiles and kisses his cheek, "Bye Magnus."

"Bye and thank you, Catarina."

She nods as she opens a portal and leaves the loft.

Magnus watches the portal close, then takes a deep breath and returns to Alec's bedroom. He sits in the chair by the bed and holds the teenager's hand, "I'm right here, Alexander."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus spends most of the next days, sitting at Alec's bedside. He only leaves to use the bathroom and to have a quick meal. He sleeps in the chair.

High warlock duties, he handles via text message. If somebody needs a potion, he makes it quickly, then sends it where it has to go. He refuses to leave the loft and he doesn't want anybody, except Catarina, visiting the loft.

He makes sure Alec gets his medicine every four hours. Magnus has chicken broth heating on the stove for the rare moments when Alec's eyes open and he is somewhat awake.

But most of the time, Alec sleeps. He screams for Magnus at least once a day. Occasionally he calls for his mother. But never his father.

Once he opened his eyes, looked at Magnus, asked "Who are you?", then fell back asleep without waiting for an answer. Magnus stared at the sleeping teenager for ten minutes, tears rolling down his face. Catarina showed up for her daily, after work, visit and immediately pulled Magnus from the room to find out what happened. She sent Magnus out for a walk to get some fresh air, while she sat with Alec.

Magnus returned two hours later with a dozen donuts and coffee. And a clearer head.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sixteen days after Magnus found him passed out on the floor, Alec is cool to the touch and Magnus feels that it's okay for him to leave Alec's side for the night and sleep in his bed after all this time.

As soon as he gets under the covers, he's fast asleep.

He wakes up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world. The sun is shining and he can hear Alec talking to somebody.

He throws the covers to the side and gets out the bed. He runs out his room and stops when he sees Maryse, Catarina and Alec sitting at the kitchen table.

Alec giggles as he stands and runs over to Magnus. He holds Magnus around the waist, "You're up."

Magnus smiles as he hugs Alec, "And so are you."

"I still feel off, but I was hungry."

Magnus laughs, "You haven't eaten in over two weeks, so I'm not surprised."

Alec smiles as they walk to the table, "Mom made vegetable soup."

"Oh?"

Alec sits next to his mother.

Maryse smiles, "Catarina called me this morning and said that Alec was awake and hungry. I remember the last time he was sick and made the soup a couple of days ago."

Magnus sits down, "He's had the flu before?"

She nods, "When he was five. We had to take him to a mundane hospital because his fever had gotten so high. It was a week until they allowed us to take him home, I made soup during that time, to steady my nerves."

Catarina laughs, "Magnus, you were fast asleep."

He nods, "I've been sleeping in that chair all this time. It was nice to sleep in a bed."

Alec giggles, "You were snoring."

Magnus sniffs, "I don't snore."

Catarina nods, "Yes Magnus, you were snoring."

"Whatever, is there any soup left?"

Maryse smiles, "Of course. I made a whole pot." She stands and gets a bowl from the cabinet. She fills it and brings it to the table.

Magnus flicks his hand and a spoon appears, "Smells great."

Alec smiles, "It tastes great. At least I think it does, my taste buds are still a bit off."

Maryse kisses her son's cheek, "Thank you sweetheart."

"Welcome, Mom."

Magnus nods, "It is delicious, Maryse."

She smiles, "Thanks. When I get stressed, I find cooking relaxes me."

Magnus nods, then looks at Catarina, "You should have woke me when you got here."

Catarina laughs, "You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't have the heart to bother you. I've been giving Maryse daily reports of Alec's condition and when I showed up this morning to see him out and about, I let her know."

Maryse nods, "I got the soup out the fridge and here I am."

Alec yawns and rests his head on his mother's shoulder, "How can I be tired?"

She kisses his forehead, "Sick sleep isn't the same as regular sleep."

Catarina nods, "It's going to take a couple of days until you feel completely like yourself, Alec."

Alec groans, "I am way behind in school."

Maryse smiles, "I'll let your instructors know that you are feeling better, they can prepare some assignments for you to do to get caught up."

"Thanks, Mom." He stands, "I'm going to lie down for a bit." He kisses Maryse's cheek, then Catarina's. He smiles at Magnus, "Later." He walks to his bedroom.

Maryse stands, "I should be getting back. I'll have Izzy or Jace bring his school work over tomorrow morning, if that's okay Magnus?"

Magnus nods, "That would be fine. You want the rest of the soup?"

"No, you and Alec can finish it. When Alec returns to the Institute he can bring the pot back to me."

"Thanks. Portal?"

"Now, that I will take gladly." Magnus opens a portal and she leaves the loft.

Magnus smiles at Catarina, "Alexander is back."

She nods, "Yes. I found him watching you sleep."

Magnus' eyes widen as he glances at Alec's bedroom, "What do you mean?"

"He was leaning against your bedroom doorway, watching you sleep when I portalled into the loft. He didn't hear me arrive so for a few minutes I watched him watch you. I figured he didn't want to be caught, so I portalled to the hallway and knocked on the door."

"Wow."

Catarina nods, "Yes, after letting me in, he mentioned that you were sleeping and that he was starving. As I said, I've been talking to Maryse every day so I knew she had soup for him. I called her and a portal later, he was eating."

"You still should have woke me up."

"Magnus, you have been a bundle of nerves since he got sick. You felt comfortable enough to leave him alone and sleep in your bed, I wasn't going to disturb you, unless it was absolutely necessary."

"He seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the first time last night and his cheek was cool."

Catarina nods, "The fever broke and now it's just a matter of getting his strength back. The worst is over and you did great." She smiles.

"Thanks to you, Catarina."

"Maryse told me about when he got sick the first time. The hospital had to put his tiny body in a tub of water to bring his temperature down. Then they kept him all that time to make sure his brain wasn't damaged."

"That's why she went home and made soup."

Catarina nods, "I can't imagine what she went through that week. That's why I kept reassuring her that Alec was fine and that you had everything under control."

Magnus winks, "Sounds like you and Maryse are best buddies now."

She laughs, "It's amazing how people will bond when a child is concerned." She stands, "But it has been a long night and day. I'm going home to sleep."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, just to make sure that Alec is fine."

"I'll save you some soup."

She laughs as she kisses his cheek, "I'd appreciate that, Magnus."

He stands and hugs her tight, "I appreciate all your help, Catarina."

"You are most welcome, my dear Magnus." She opens a portal and leaves the loft.

Magnus puts the remaining soup in the fridge and washes the bowls. He walks to Alec's bedroom and peeks in. Alec is curled on his side, fast asleep.

Magnus flicks his hand and the two chairs disappear. He sees that the bottle of Tylenol and basin are gone from the nightstand. He assumes Catarina cleaned up. He watches Alec sleep and smiles at the thought of the teenager watching HIM sleep.

Maybe Catarina is right. Maybe Alec has more than a crush on him. He hopes so.

Magnus walks into his bedroom. A shower, fresh make up and clothes and he can let everybody know that the High Warlock of Brooklyn is back at work.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The good thing about writing backstory fanfic is being able to drop little clues here and there.

The bad thing is that I can't talk about the clues because YOU, my dear reader, may be reading these in order and HELLO spoilers wouldn't be appreciated.

I'm just going to say that insecure Magnus is universal in most of the worlds. 


End file.
